Dawn of the Maelstrom
by The Shadows Blade
Summary: Killed by his best friend and brought back from the grave, will Naruto be able to find what he had lost or will he fall to the same path as Obito once did before him? slight nasuverse crossover
1. Prologue: Where am I

Prologue: Where am I?

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Rain poured over the Valley of the End. Two stone statues stood, silent in their vigil over the valley, both with their right arm in the two fingered salute that signified honorable combat. Here two children did battle. One with long pale blue hair and two red eyes with three tomoe, each blazing with hate, chasing the back of his brother. One with spiky yellow hair and red slitted eyes, hatred and malice pouring off the cloak of energy that enveloped his entire body, chasing after the illusion of the happy family their team had been once.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

As the chirping lightning and spiraling malice clashed three eyes watched the struggle of wills. One set belong to the plantlike hybrid of Madara's will and Hashirama's cells. Many times the ideals of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto clashed under the silent gaze of the statues of the Shodai Hokage and his former companion. Other times they would be accompanied by the amalgamation known as Zetsu. However in this verse there would be a third player, one who would have normally just watched would instead take action. And so as Naruto fell to the ground, choking in the blood overflowing from his throat, Uchiha Obito watched, about to make a choice that would change the fate of the Shinobi World

-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke stared in mute horror as his onetime rival slowly choked on his own blood, his feeble attempts at saving the orange wearing Genin having failed. After he had clashing his Chidori against Naruto's Rasengan, the Uchiha had aimed a knife strike at the chest of the yellow haired Uzumaki. It had been meant to be an incapacitating blow, one to stop Naruto from chasing after him. But he had lost control of his momentum mid-way, his Chakra no longer able to sustain the curse seal's second form. Unable to control his forward momentum Sasuke's blow became fatal, his hand puncturing the yellow haired boy's heart.

As the light left Naruto's eyes a myriad of emotions assaulted the 'last' Uchiha. However, overpowering every other emotion was guilt. Overwhelming guilt. Guilt at having killed someone who was trying to save him. Guilt at having murdered his best friend.

"Sasuke..."

-0-0-

Appearing in a swirl of air Uchiha Obito looked down at the body of the Kyubi's Jinchuriki with an almost disinterested eye. After the events of the Kyubi attack the fallen Uchiha had never really paid too much attention to the child of his former sensei. While he had made sure to keep tabs on the boy, as he was the container of the Kyubi, there was nothing that really jumped out to Obito. No reason for him to go out of his way to make sure the boy wouldn't interfere with the Moon's Eye Plan. It was only a few months ago. Just a simple off handed remark by the white Zetsu that kept an eye on the boy for Obito.

_"You know... Kakashi's new team really reminds me of your old one... before you 'died'."_

The fallen Uchiha had to face palm at not being able to see that earlier himself. Itachi's brother was like a younger Kakashi with a bigger chip on his shoulder, the pink haired was like Rin (granted much more useless and a much bigger fangirl) and Obito himself was reflected in Naruto. Their team even had the same dynamics! Naruto would pick fights with Sasuke and get his ass kicked like Obito once had with Kakashi. The 'dobe' would fawn over the kunoichi of the team while said kunoichi would only have eyes for the elite member from a prestigious clan. Just like himself, Rin and Kakashi.

And now just as Kakashi had killed one of his team mates with the 'blade meant to protect' in a few short moments Sasuke would have another thing in common with his sensei.

There was one little detail that Itachi had left out when he told his younger brother how to unlock the Kaleidoscope that night four years ago. It wasn't as simple as just killing your best friend. Otherwise tens or even hundreds of Uchiha would have slaughtered their clansmen just for the sake of the power their awakened eyes would have granted them.

Not that it stopped them. They simply didn't receive the Mangekyou.

No the simple act of killing someone close to you wasn't enough. What caused the Sharingan to evolve into the Mangekyou was the overwhelming regret caused by the act of killing that person. The sheer magnitude of the emotion that the Uchiha would feel in that instant warped and twisted the spiritual part of their Chakra, resulting in the evolution of the eye. That was how Kakashi had also awakened the Mangekyou so many years ago, despite not being of Uchiha blood. In addition the photographic memory of the Sharingan made sure that the person would never be able to get over that trauma, in order for the Mangekyou to be continued to be fed the twisted Chakra it craved. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to call those who commanded the power of the Kaleidoscope insane.

Eyes that reflect emotion indeed.

Continuing in his musings, as if he had not just more or less called himself insane, the fallen Uchiha's eyes drifted to the black haired boy lying beside the orange wearing shinobi.

After the yellow haired boy had mumbled his name, Sasuke suddenly seemed to jolt awake, as if just realizing where he was. The Uchiha had been proceeded to panic, desperately trying to stop the blood flowing out from his team mate's body, all the while tears and blood ran down his cheeks. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to do anything the panicking boy had lifted his team mate unto his shoulder and managed to stumble a few steps in the direction of Konoha before he fell over.

It was tempting to simply pluck the boy's eyes right out of head, as while Obito had plenty of Sharingan in storage he had none of them where of the Mangekyou variety. Unfortunately that would earn him the ire of Itachi, and while Obito was sure he could beat the teen in direct combat Itachi would have set up more than a few contingency plans in the event of his death.

That was fine. Obito would let Itachi have his deathwish. After all while a pair of Mangekyou Sharingan was tempting, the thought of a pair of Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was even sweeter...

Obito's single eye once again returned to Naruto. The boy had stopped moving, the light gone from his eyes. In a few days the Kyubi's Chakra would leave the boy before it reformed. Then it would just be a simple matter of hunting the beast down and putting it under the control of his Sharingan once more. However...

Perhaps it was because Yagura had recently been killed and he wanted another Jinchuriki under his control... perhaps it was because the fallen Uchiha didn't want to deal with the hassle of hunting down the Kyubi... perhaps it was because deep down, a small part of Obito still felt guilty for the death of his sensei... perhaps it was because for a moment the figure of the boy lying before him over lapped with that of another loud mouth dobe who wanted to be Hokage...

For whatever reason a swirl of air later the sound of a metal plate hitting the ground rang throughout the valley.

-0-0-

The sound of a slow rhythmic beeping rang in his ears as Sasuke regained consciousness. The scent of antiseptics and other various medicines filled his nose and the Uchiha slowly opened his eyes, the blank white ceiling of a hospital room greeting him. Blinking Sasuke tried to remember how or what had ended with him going to the hospital but he was unable to come up with anything. Letting out a small sigh the Uchiha let his eyes fall to the side. However when he did something caught his eye. On the table were two neatly folded forehead protectors. They looked identical except for one glaring difference. The long scratch mark that ran horizontally across the leaf symbol.

And with that everything came rushing back.

"I see that you're awake."

Sasuke's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Leaning against the wall was Kakashi, reading his infamous little orange book. As the nerves in his brain finally began reconnecting Sasuke let out a sigh of relief that he, and by extension Naruto, had been retrieved and brought back to the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

The single eye that had been focused on the Icha Icha in front of it moved to look at the black haired boy lying in the bed "You seem quite relaxed for someone who tried to desert the village. The one that you just so happen to be in at the moment."

The slight edge in his sensei's voice caused Sasuke to wince. When he had left the village to go to Orochimaru it was almost as if he was trapped in a red haze of anger, desperate for more power. However seeing his rival go down to way he had was the same as if someone had just poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. Speaking of which...

"How is... is Naruto..." The power of... whatever it was that Naruto had used during their fight seemed to have begun to heal the wound that Sasuke had inflicted onto him at the very end, seemingly allowing the boy to survive what was an instantly fatal blow. Granted that didn't exactly register to the black haired boy until he had calmed down somewhat and realized that his best bet at saving his friend was to bring him back to the village. Even then Naruto had already lost a lot of blood and Sasuke wasn't sure if that demonic power that the boy seemed to hold would have been able to heal the wound in time...

A single black eye stared at Sasuke for a few minutes in silence, the note of desperation in the boy's voice as clear as day to Kakashi. The silver haired man truly had mixed feelings about what he was about to tell his student, if nothing else because his mental state was still unknown. Well they had planned to tell the rest of the rookies later that day, and from the look he was getting, Sasuke wasn't going to take 'I'll tell you later' as an acceptable answer. Taking a deep breath Kakashi closed his visible eye and seemed to wilt before the black haired boy's eyes.

"Im sorry Sasuke. As of two eighteen yesterday, Uzumaki Naruto has been declared KIA."

-0-0-

-later;

Kakashi savored the burning feeling in his throat as he tossed back another dish of sake.

The silver haired man was sitting in front of the Konoha memorial stone, staring at the newly etched name of his deceased student. He had held it together to break the news to his remaining male student but here. Here everything came back.

All of his mistakes. His failures.

Throughout his life the son of the White Fang had become very well acquainted with the concept of failure. He had failed to see the depression that would eventually devoured his father. It was his failure in initially refusing to assist Obito that eventually led to his teammate's death. Not only had he failed to protect Rin but he himself had ended her life. He was too weak to assist his sensei and because of that the man had been forced to sacrifice both himself and his wife to seal the Kyubi into their child. Truly the Copy nin was no stranger to failure. However...

"Why is it that this time it hurts so much..."

-0-0-

"Where am i..." a raspy voice said, sounding as if it hadn't been used in months

"Between this world and the other... young Uzumaki..."

-0-0-

**Author's note: and done. There's the prologue of my new story. This was more or less an idea that had been stuck in my head since Tobi was revealed to be Obito. I myself am a basterd that loves karmatic irony so when Tobi was revealed to be Obito the first thing that popped into my head was 'What if Naruto had followed in Obito's footsteps?' However during that time i wasn't writing, or even reading fanfiction so yeah. Hopefully this story will more or less be my slump buster since Schools been kicking my muse's ass. Im still trying to decide whether i wana do a determinator type Naruto or an Obito-ish Naruto though. Next chapter will probably take a couple weeks or so and will jump to part 2**

**Anyway tell me what you guys think. Review, favorite and follow.**

**Edit1: no this is not yaoi. i had a review asking and i am sorry if it gave off 'yaoi vibes'**

**Edit2: changed location of Naruto's wound**

**Edit3: edited parts of the story. i got a pretty solid idea where this fic is going now(hopefully)**


	2. Chapter 1: Let us begin

Let us Begin

11-16-2013

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two figures walked down the road leading to Konoha. The two looked near identical minus one being just a bit shorter than the other but that it was more due to their attire than anything else. They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds, the collar covering the bottom halves of their faces while conical straw hats with tassels covered the top halves. Another difference other than the slight height disparity was that the shorter one was wearing a ring with the Kanji for 'Scarlet' on his right ring finger while the taller one wore a ring with the Kanji for 'South' on his left ring finger.

The taller one also had a massive sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

The two passed through the gates of Konoha with seemingly no resistance, the Chunin guarding the gate not knowing of the danger these two individuals possessed. After the two had cleared the threshold of the gates the shorter one turned to the taller one. "You know what to do."

The taller figure grinned as he gripped his sword "I was wondering when you were going to let me loose. We have gotten quite far into the village after all."

"Just remember, aim for collateral damage and avoid fatal blows."

As the shorter figure disappeared the taller one threw off his hat, revealing the blue skinned Kisame, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Turning the blue skinned nuke-nin faced the nearby restaurant where a certain spandex wearing Jonin was eating with his team. "Let's see if Konoha's 'Noble Green Beast' remembers me…"

-0-0-

Uchiha Sasuke ran along the streets of Konoha to where the sounds of fighting could still be heard. Over the past two years the duck haired Uchiha had changed a lot however the most glaring change would have probably been his attire. The shinobi style, dark blue, long sleeved shirt and pants he wore were normal as was the Konoha headband he wore on his forehead. No the biggest change was the short sleeved, dark orange overcoat he wore with black flames along the coat tails and the Kanji for 'Black Flame' emblazoned on the back.

After the death of his best friend two years ago Sasuke had felt lost. While he still wanted to go hunt down Itachi for the death of his clan whenever he did... he would always see Naruto's face, telling him not to go, not to lose himself in revenge... asking him how far would he be willing to go to kill Itachi while blood flowed from the hole in his chest...

Shaking his head to dispel the memories Sasuke thought about how people who had graduated with him had reacted. Their reactions were all along the same line for about the same reason. Anger, hate and scorn. Even Sakura was disgusted with how far the 'power obsessed' Uchiha was willing to go to kill his brother. Even some of the civilians who would normally worship the ground he walked on began to form second opinions.

Not that Sasuke had actually experienced any of their reactions. It was more second hand accounts from Kakashi after he had more or less spent a month in a guilt induced waking-coma.

For the whole first month he had maybe gotten twenty hours of sleep in total, and if it weren't for the quality of the medical ninja in Konoha he would have probably died from sleep deprivation. He was barely able to sleep at all at that point. The nightmares that haunted his dreams made sure of that. Sometimes he would dream about the Uchiha Massacre, sometimes he would dream of the death of his best friend… other times...

Other times he would dream of the Uchiha Massacre but not as the scared little boy Sasuke… he would dream of the Uchiha Massacre from the eyes of Itachi, unable to stop himself as he slowly killed of each and every one of their clansmen...

Until he had received the pills from Tsunade that let him have dreamless sleep, it wasn't uncommon for screams to be heard from the Uchiha district during the rare nights the Uchiha was able to fall asleep.

Eventually he had gotten better with Kakashi's help. The soul crushing guilt hadn't gone away but Sasuke had been able to curb it somewhat.

If Sasuke could meet up with his younger self from three years ago he would have beaten the living crap out of the brat and told him to give up on his dream before it was too late. Before it consumed everything...

... but it was too late now. The only thing he could do was make sure that dream stayed locked up in the deepest reaches of his mind where it wouldn't be able to take away anything else. All he could do was atone... atone and fulfill his rival's dream.

For both of them.

"It has been quite some time... my foolish little brother."

-0-0-

Kisame grunted as he blocked a kick that rattled the bones in his arms. Flipping back the shark man was barely able to dodge the sweeping kick that came from a smaller version of 'Konoha's Green Beast' but was unable to avoid the follow up kick that fractured more than a few of his ribs and sent him flying towards a boy with pale white eyes.

Said boy began rapidly spinning in place, creating a rotating dome of Chakra that caused the nuke nin to violently bounce off it into a nearby building.

Grumbling Kisame cradled his ribs, his body aching all over "Shit… what in the hell is Konoha feeding its kids these days? To think these brats were Genin only three years ago…"

Said brats were Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee of the 'Konoha Eleven'. Three years ago when Naruto had died it had hit everyone who knew the energetic blond hard. However both Lee and Neji were of those who had been hit the hardest by the death of their comrade.

For both Neji and Lee it had been the same as all of those who had been under Shikamaru's command that day. The thought running through their collective minds had been the same. Perhaps if any one of them had been smarter, faster, stronger maybe they could have arrived in time to help the orange clad boy bring back his friend.

But they weren't. All they were able to do was barely survive, even with the help of the Sabaku siblings. And because of that Naruto had to face Sasuke's madness alone.

Oh they had blamed Sasuke at first. Everyone had blamed the Uchiha. The only reason the boy hadn't been executed for treason was because Tsunade didn't want her grandson's death to have been in vain. Because of that Neji and Lee had bottled up their feelings along with the rest of those who had been angry at the Uchiha, not just because there was nothing they could do, but also to honor their fallen comrade's last action.

However humans are emotional creatures and sure enough emotion began to win out over reason. After a month those who were angry at the Uchiha had finally reached their boiling point, especially with how the boy hadn't been seen in the village at all, and decided to go on a man hunt for him. They found him at the memorial stone staring at Naruto's name and looking like death from starvation and sleep deprivation

The hatred towards Sasuke slowly died down after that but the sadness hadn't gone away.

Lee's solution for his grief was the same as his solution to everything but taken up to eleven. Training from the darkest pits of hell. And when he had found his team moping around he had dragged them into his pace.

And now because of that they, along with their sensei were man handling Tailess Biju.

Feeling Samehada having already mending his wounds, Kisame got up with a blood thirsty grin. Sure they hit hard but they didn't hit anywhere near as hard as _he_ did...

-0-0-

"It has been quite some time... my foolish little brother..."

Spinning around Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He felt his hatred flare before images of a dieing Naruto flashed through his mind and the flames of his hatred where doused almost as soon as they had rose, replaced by crushing guilt. Remembering the last words his brother had imparted to him Sasuke's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Nii-san... why are you here."

Carefully hiding the wince at the defeated tone in his brother's voice the Akatsuki member simply raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? That's quite a downgrade from the performance you gave me the last time we met." By performance Itachi meant Sasuke's declaration of his fore-coming death and subsequent humiliating lose.

Sasuke scowled before turning around and beginning to walk towards the location of Kisame's battle. "I don't have the time for a "your hatred isn't strong enough" speech. My comrades need my help. Unless you plan on finishing what you started eight years ago, go away."

The elder Uchiha's eyes momentarily widened. Sasuke... was walking away from him? While Itachi had no illusions about Naruto's death changing his younger brother... for it to have affected him to his degree...

"Is that it? Will you walk away from me just for the sake of your 'comrades'? Do you no longer care that i slaughtered our clansmen like animals?" Itachi taunted, grasping for straws.

As the younger Uchiha stopped Itachi smirked behind the high collar of his cloak. His younger brother was as easy to read to him as he had always been.

"Make no mistake Nii-san... what you did still haunts me to this day. For the longest time the only thing i thought about was killing you. Like a fool i lost myself in my hatred, focusing only you and when people tried to help me i saw them only as tools to help me in my vendetta. Itachi... last time we met you told me that i was weak. That my hatred wasn't strong enough."

The younger Uchiha seemed to stand a little bit straighter as the smirk fell from Itachi's face "You were right. I was weak but it wasn't because my hatred wasn't strong enough. It was because the only thing i had done since that night was drown myself in my hate. Stopping myself from growing..."

"My friend… my best friend died because of that hatred… it took his death to open my eyes. Now I know. Hatred wouldn't give me the power to defeat you and if I had continued down that path even if I were to kill you it wouldn't matter. That hate would just keep consuming everything until there was nothing left. Until I had nothing left. So I let go of my hate."

The black haired boy walked a few more steps before stopping.

"But know this… if you ever become a threat to Konoha or the people I hold dear..." Sasuke's head turned and what was once a pitch black eye instead held three burning red ellipses. Black flames gathered into an orb in his raised left hand. "Not as Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha Clan, but as Uchiha Sasuke, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, I will kill you."

As the younger Uchiha began walking once again Itachi felt a smile come to his face. To have overcome their clans infamous 'Curse of Hatred' at such a young age... Itachi had never felt more proud of his younger brother.

"That is a truly admirable resolve. I must admit, i am impressed that you were even able to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan around the same age i had. However..."

Sasuke didn't react to his brother's words.

"You didn't quite finish the job."

"What do yo-" Sasuke began as he turned to face his brother before his eyes widened.

The necklace of the Shodai Hokage hung from the elder Uchiha's fingers.

"Uzumaki Naruto may have died but the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi still lives."

-0-0-

"Wait Lee, Gai-sensei."

Kisame raised an eyebrow as the Hyuga held an arm in front of his sensei and team mate, stopping them from advancing, his pale eyes seemingly boring into the fishman's skull.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, S-rank nuke-nin from the village Kirigakure. Otherwise known as the 'Tailess Biju' and 'The Monster of the Hidden Mist'."

"Ohh you already know who i am even when we've never met? I already like you more than that pea brained sensei of yours." A storm cloud formed over said pea brained sensei's head when Neji simply nodded as though it wasn't surprising.

"Also a member of the criminal organization Akatasuki and partner of S-rank nukenin Uchiha Itachi... both of whom were responsible for the capture of the Kyubi Jinchuriki."

Kisame's eyes widened when a voice came from behind him. Whirling around he came face to face with a female ANBU with short brown hair and a bear mask. "What is your purpose here in Konoha?"

Hiding his surprise behind a grin Kisame slowly backed away from the ANBU. He hadn't even sensed her until she had spoken up. "Who says I have to have a purpose? Maybe I'm just here for a good time."

The ANBU shifted and Kisame got the feeling she was frowning behind her mask. "Your stance is defensive. For the most part you've been using your great sword as an improvised shield even though you seem to be able to shrug off most attacks. Even when you do offensively use your weapon your attacks are superficial and while most would be crippling they wouldn't be fatal. You're stalling for time."

Well shit

When an enormous wave of Chakra from the direction Itachi had gone in washed over him and the torso of a skeleton wreathed in a dark purple aura emerged from a pillar of black flame Kisame verbalized his thoughts.

"Well shit."

-0-0-

Uchiha Itachi felt a bead of cold sweat drop down his face at the sight of Sasuke's Susanoo. He idly noted that it somewhat resembled an oni with the two horns on its skull. While he had expected an extreme reaction from his younger brother at the mention of Naruto's name he hadn't expect pure unadulterated rage.

"How **dare** you."

"I simply speak the truth." Itachi calmly replied as his form flickered for a moment

A massive blade made of black flame thrust forward, piercing the elder Uchiha through only for him to disperse into a flock of crows

"You **LIE**. I might loath it every minute of every day but that doesn't change the fact that Naruto DIED!" Sasuke yelled. Bolts of fire shot forth from a black orb of flame, held in a third arm protruding from the skeletons elbow. However even as the crows were incinerated more formed to take their place.

Several crows gathered in the air forming Itachi's torso "You miss understand. I simply said that he was alive. Never that he didn't die."

Sasuke's eyes widened and for a moment his concentration was broken and the onslaught of black flame stopped. Several crows immediately dived at Sasuke, morphing into kunai with multiple explosive tags trailing behind them.

The explosive tags detonated with a thunderous boom, the combined force throwing the black haired boy out of his partially manifested Susanoo. Skidding back on the ground Sasuke coughed up blood. In the moment before they had detonated he had been able to count at least five explosive tags attached to one of the kunai.

And almost ten kunai, each with a cluster of tags behind them.

Feeling as though his entire skeleton had been fractured the black haired boy was barely able to make out the sound of someone's footsteps, the warm liquid flowing from his ears telling him that his eardrums had been ruptured. Feeling something wrap around his throat and lift him, Sasuke opened his eyes to meet the Sharingan enhanced stare of his brother.

Suddenly images filled his mind. Images of a familiar boy with blue eyes and whisker marks. He appeared to be about fifteen and was wearing a near identical version of the cloths Itachi had been wearing, granted his were much more torn up. His long yellow hair(1) was matted with sweat and dirt but also had black highlights that Sasuke didn't remember being there the last time he had seen him. None of that was enough to prove to Sasuke that the boy he was seeing was his dead best friend. But what made him believe was the fire burning in the boy's sapphire eyes, the undying confidence of the grin stretched across the boy's face. The unbreakable will he had seen only in one person before.

He wanted to deny it. Believe that it was some messed up Genjutsu that his brother had come up with to break his will.

But he couldn't.

_'Naruto...'_

-0-0-

Feeling his brother's body go limp Itachi gently powered the boy's body to the ground. In order to get through Sasuke's Susanoo Itachi had been forced to use his entire supply of explosive tags. Had Sasuke not been in such an unstable emotional state Itachi had no doubt he would have lost.

From what he had read in the Bingo book Sasuke had gained a near complete control of the flames of Amaterasu, granting him the moniker 'Kuro Hono(Black Flame)'. Had the boy been able to break out of Itachi's Genjutsu nothing the elder Uchiha could have done would have been able to even get close to the younger Uchiha without being consumed in an instant by Amaterasu.

Ah well, raw power in a Shinobi battle were only part of the equation. A truly powerful Shinobi would be able to beat his opponent without even alerting his adversary to his presence. While Itachi himself could conjure unquenchable black flames, put people in a coma with merely a glance and summon a near indestructible guardian entity even he could be taken down by an unseen strike.

Like someone lacing his pocky with laxatives for instance.

Directing his thoughts away from the last time he had his student had _sparred_ the Uchiha jumped away to collect his partner.

After all, the message had been delivered. Now it was only a matter of time...

-0-0-

Kisame mentally cursed once again as he felt several senbon pierce his legs. After that female ANBU had arrived his situation had gone from bad to worse. Even after releasing the bandages from Samehada, Kisame still found himself being slowly overwhelmed. While the ANBU was both slower and weaker than him, what she lacked his physical ability she more than made up for in technique.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"

Multiple spheres of compressed air slammed into Kisame's back, momentarily stunning him. The two spandex wearing Shinobi crossed their arms before exploding in a greenish energy, both of them disappearing from sight as they knocked Kisame into the air before pummeling the former Kiri nin until he had dropped his weapon.

_'Shit_' Running through handseals Kisame's cheeks bloated "Suiton: Great Exploding W-Blerug" Two feet crashed into the former Kiri nin's face from both sides causing him to lose control of his Jutsu and shoot the water into the air where it harmlessly dispersed. The Tailless Biju was sent crashing into a building both from the force of the blows and his misfired Jutsu.

"Itachi-san so owes me for this..." Kisame grumbled ripping the senbon from his legs. Grasping Samahada, Kisame hefted the great sword onto his shoulder as the sentient weapon had crawled over on its own.

"Gigigigi!"

Kisame barked out a laugh "Yeah well get him to feed you once we meet up again. It'll probably be in a week or so anyway."

The sword let out a noise that founded both affronted and pleased as Kisame felt a presence appear behind him. "Ohhh you're done already? I was almost worried when i saw that huge explosion."

The shorter Uchiha beside him nodded "I had to use all of my explosive tags."

Shakily standing up Kisame grinned "Oh well good luck getting more. He's gonna do something horrible to you again, with how you like to pop those off like candy."

The Uchiha took out a small black rod with a bladed tip. At the same time the Hyuga, ANBU and spandex wearing Shinobi arrived.

"Keheheh sorry kiddies but I've got to go. Maybe we can play again later."

"Do you really think we're going to let you leave to easily?" the Hyuga growled taking a step forward. Itachi turned and looked at the Konoha Shinobi approaching before dismissing them.

Hearing this Kisame's grin seemed to widen "Ha, it sounds like you think you can actually stop us!"

Itachi's gaze moved to Neji "Ah yes one last thing before we depart... you should go find my foolish little brother. I told him something that i believe would interest those in his age group. Especially those of you who defeated the Sound Four."

The nuke nin paused for a moment as he seemed to think about something "...I would also bring a me-"

"_**IIIIITAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

All of those present turned towards the source of the cry. Charging forward almost too fast for him to see was Sasuke, crackling blue lightning focused around his arm. Itachi's eyes widened. It looked like the Chidori that Sasuke had used years ago but much less focused. If that thing even swiped him the sheer amount of lightning chakra would make sure that he wouldn't be getting up for some time. Quickly grabbing Kisame, Itachi stabbed the black rod into his arm and disappeared in a puff of smoke just before Sasuke could reach them.

"Damnit..." cursed said duck haired boy. Letting the chakra surrounding his arm dissipate Sasuke winced as a fresh wave of pain shot through his body. When he turned he was able to see Lee's mouth move but only heard a dull throbbing. Pointing at the blood running from his ears Sasuke closed his eyes.

When he opened them they were red with three coma surrounding them. Before he left he sent one message to Neji, Lee and the ANBU via Genjutsu.

_'Gather the Konoha 11'_

-0-0-

In a puff of smoke both Itachi and Kisame appeared at the top of a tower in the center of a city. Through an opening in the wall they could see the rain pouring over said city and just before the opening stood a man with red hair, also garbed in the same black cloak with red clouds.

"Thanks for the save Nagato-sama, i don't think we could have gotten out of there without causing a pretty big commotion."

Itachi pulled out the stake from his arm with no outward reaction. "I believe it would be more correct to say without causing a bigger commotion. Almost half of Konoha was on their way over by the time we left."

His partner grunted and the now identified Nagato didn't react to their words. "Go rest and heal your injuries Kisame-san. I will be notifying the rest of Akatsuki that it is time to begin hunting the beasts."

The blue skin man nodded before trudging off. A few moments passed in silence before the red haired man again addressed Itachi. "That's a pretty big risk you know. Kisame-san might betray us to Madara."

"I believe Kisame-san to be trustworthy. As far as he knows we're just trying to stop the boy from killing himself."

"I see." Nagato said before forming the tiger handseal. The ring on his right thumb lit up.

As Itachi felt a wave of Chakra pass over himself the ring on his right ring finger lit up.

-0-0-

Kisame grinned as he saw the ring on his left ring finger light up.

"And so the games begin…"

-0-0-

As the ring on her right middle finger lit up Konan stood up from a small shrine with a picture of a boy with orange hair and blue eyes. Forming her wings the Angle of Ame took flight

'_I'll be back Yahiko-kun…'_

-0-0-

Seeing the ring on his left middle finger light up Kakuzu walked over to his partner who was lying in a strange symbol on the ground, kicking him in the ribs.

"Gah! What the fuck Kakuzu?" Hidan yelled at his partner. The masked man simply pointed to Hidan's left index finger where the ring on it was glowing. When a look of comprehension dawned on the zealot's face Kakuzu walked over and picked up a body that appeared to be bleeding profusely despite not having any wounds.

'_Wonder how much you've grown these past two years brat…'_

-0-0-

A ring lit up in a darkened area. Glancing down Sasori saw the ring on his left thumb light up.

"Deidara."

The Mad Bomber of Iwa glanced at his partner. A large metal tail motioned to the insane artist's hand. Seeing the ring on his right index finger light up Deidara grinned.

"Looks like it's time to show the world my art."

Sasori merely scoffed. _'Let's see how the other Jinchuriki match up against my masterpiece...'_

-0-0-

Two masked figures glanced down as the rings on their left little finger and right little finger lit up. One was a boy who appeared to be fifteen with a stylized Kitsune mask(2). He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds that was buttoned up to his chest, a yellow fox tail with a black end visible from under the cloak. His spiky hair was yellow with black highlights and hung down to the middle of his back. Blood red straps wrapped around skintight arm and leg warmers on the boy's limbs.

The other was a girl who appeared to be sixteen and had a stylized turtle mask. She was wearing black shorts that barely went down to mid-thigh and a similarly colored long sleeved shirt with a hood. Said shirt had dark red trimmings around the ends of the sleeves and around the hood, which was pulled up to cover the girl's hair. She was wearing two black socks that went up to just above her knees and her left thigh was wrapped in bandages with a kunai holder attached. A belt was wrapped around her waist, just under her breasts, and a black cape with red clouds hung from her waist.

"Oh… looks like Nagato-sensei finally decided to start hunting down the other Jinchuriki -ttebayo. I don't understand why he waited so long. We could have started half a year ago."

"Now now Kistune-chan it takes time to gather the information about them. After all the four, five and six tail Jinchuriki are all wonderers and the eight tails never leaves Kumo."

"If that were the case I could have just flooded Mizu no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni with clones to hunt them down. He had another reason for wanting to wait the extra six months."

"Aww do you really want to die so soon? After all you've only had sex once..." the girl in the turtle mask said with a disturbingly perverse giggle.

The masked boy's fox tail seemed to instantly disappear as he distanced himself from the girl who he could tell was raping him with her eyes from behind the mask.

"Ero-Kame! I still remember what you did to my tail when you first saw it -ttebayo! I swear that you pulled out part of my spine!" an accusing finger was pointed at the girl who was advancing on the masked boy with her hands making groping motions.

"I couldn't help it... it's so fluffy and soft after all... fufufufu..."

"Are you two done yet?"

The boy and girl turned towards the source of the voice, a man who had spiky black hair and was dressed in an attire similar to that of the boy's. He was also wearing a mask, however unlike the boy and girl's masks that had animal motifs his depicted an orange swirl, centering on a hole over his right eye. Also unlike the boy and girl he wasn't wearing a ring.

"Damnit it's her dattebayo! I swear while we were fighting she popped at least ten of my clones by ripping their tails off!"

"Fufufu..."

The man whacked both of them over the head before glaring at them through the single eyehole of his mask.

"Ah s-sorry Totito-sensei."

"Sorry sorry!"

A tick mark grew on the back of the man's head. Both from what the boy called him and the fact that the girl didn't sound sorry at all. Grabbing the two annoying brats the group of three disappeared in a swirl of air, leaving a decimated battleground filled with mercenaries, all of whom were cold and unmoving.

-0-0-

Rippled eyes glanced around the cavern. Behind him loomed the Gedo Mazo. To his left stood Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu. To his right stood Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. In front of him stood the two newest members of Akatsuki and behind them loomed Uchiha Patriarch himself. Closing his eyes the once self-proclaimed god spoke.

"Let us begin."

-0-0-

**(1): Think how long Obito's hair was when he got his Mangekyou Sharingan**

**(2): Menma's mask from the movie Road to Ninja**

**AN: Well there is chapter two. Not too much to say other than the next chapter will also take a few weeks but will probably come a bit faster.**

**Edit1: Noticed someone didn't like the fox tail on Naruto. That actually serves as a plot point later but the ears were unnecessary.**


End file.
